Star Shards
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: Every star has a story to tell. Snippets from the Sailor Moon Universe. Chapter three - Queen Serenity receives an unexpected visitor.
1. Friendship Woes

These drabbles are written the Live Journal community _smlclassroom_, a subcom of **Sailormoonland**! Great community! ^^;

Drabble #1 - Rei has an off-putting encounter with the sunny Minako and her dreary cooking.

* * *

_Frienship woes  
_

* * *

Rei was beginning to think that the evil spirits had it in for her…and oh, were they worse than evil on this bright and chirpy day.

_The enemy left nothing to suspect. A being more cunning than Beryl, craftier than Nehelenia and definitely crueler – though not on purpose which was even more hair-raising - than Sailor Chaos!_

_With angel eyes, sunny hair and a disposition that could probably traumatize Kunzite on a good day, her hapless opponent was probably attempting a very deadly and potent poison recipe at this very moment…_

"Yoo-hoo, Rei!" Minako opened/slammed the door and stepped/barged into her bedroom smiling her usual thousand-watt smile. "How are you feeling? Is your cold better? I brought some nice, homemade chicken soup for you…!"

"If you know any prayers, now would be time to use them!" Artemis hissed, turning three shades whiter.

Rei suspected that Minako, stoves, food and especially the word cooking put in the same context, were enough to give even the most battle hardened warriors an aneurysm…

"What did I tell you about cooking, Minako?" Rei berated, frantically trying to remember if she'd left the sugar next to the salt when she'd gone to bed the night before.

"Oh come on, come on!" Minako quipped shifting her smile to _blinding _mode, "That little incident was _years _ago! You need to let it go already!"

Rei blanched. "No I don't."

"Yes you do! It's not that bad!"

_Reading between the lines: you'll die painfully in your sleep and not even know why._

"You try it out first…"

Minako pouted. "You don't trust me?"

"Do I have _Usagi _written on my forehead of something?"

Artemis snickered under the blankets.

Minako glared.

Rei glared back.

Minako pleaded with puppy eyes.

Rei twitched reflexively.

_Those prayers sounded mighty good right now…_

* * *

I always liked the friendship between these two. xDD


	2. Rebirth

These drabbles are written the Live Journal community _smlclassroom_, a subcom of **Sailormoonland**! Great community! ^^;

Drabble #2 - A second chance comes for Saphir and Petz...

* * *

_Rebirth_

* * *

The day Crystal Tokyo came back to life, Petz received a most unexpected gift from her Queen.

"You can't be…it's a lie. You're dead." She was trembling – her legs were shaking so hard that she was sure anyone could see through her.

"Petz." So tender, so very tender – his eyes, his voice…_that _smile. A thousand years could not erase them from her mind.

"No, don't say my name," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands to try and dispel the illusion. "Don't look at me like that! I don't want to have this dream."

_No Crystal – Black, Silver, Gold - could bring people back from the dead. No dead prince for her, no mysterious generals for her friends…_

Strong arms enveloped her and the warmth they brought was so familiar that her heart ached even harder. Her world was blue…blue like the sea. Blue like his eyes.

_This jacket…she'd held it close to her heart until the last possible moment._

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Even though I promised to come back to you right away," Saphir whispered in her hair, kissing the top of her head reverently.

"You're such," _hiccup _"a liar, Prince Saphir." There was no way that she was letting him look at her face in the pathetic state she was now. Her famed beauty was probably nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry."

"You promised!"

"I'll make it up to you!" Saphir promised fervently, crushing her to his chest as if his very life depended on that.

"You better! This time I'll never forgive you if you lie to me!" Petz managed to get out past the lump in her throat.

"Yes. This time we'll be together. _Forever_."

* * *

Tearful reunions are so...tearful. xDD


	3. Stuck in Reverse

I completely forgot to update this drabble collection...not that anyone's reading. xDD

* * *

_Stuck in Reverse_

_

* * *

_

"It's a lie! It has to be a lie!"

"I wish I could…nothing would make me happier than to tell you that this is all a bad dream."

Queen Serenity stared, uncharacteristically wide-eyed, at the darkened pavilion stretching before her, wanting nothing more than to shed a little light on the matter at hand. _Literally_. "What proof do you have of this blasphemy to come here and speak of it so confidently? You who don't even deem to show yourself in front of me?"

The young woman – for young she was by the lilting tone of her voice that seemed barely to whisper into womanhood – seemed to shake her head and Serenity had to squint in the shadows to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"I can't say who I am, I'm sorry! As for proof, there is none or," the hesitation was clear, "better said I'm not allowed to say anything. Already Plu…the future is changing. I shouldn't even be here!" Her voice cracked nervously and a spark of bright gold flickered in the darkness as the stars caught its reflection. "Trust me when I'm saying that something evil is approaching us…_you_ and if you don't do anything, BOTH the Moon and Earth Kingdom will fall!"

_Had the girl started saying Pluto's name? Even her most trusted advisors weren't privy to such information!_

"Something evil?"

The shadow nodded, long hair bobbing excitedly, and Queen Serenity caught herself unwittingly superimposing the image of her daughter over that of the strange, midnight visitor for a moment. "Yes, yes! The danger comes from Earth!"

Serenity's staggered back, stricken.

"Oh no, no! I mean to say that, uhm, an evil force is slowly taking control over some of the Earth people's mind…but Endymion…I mean the High Prince Endymion…oh bother! The Prince of the Earth is on _your_ side so you should tell him right now and seek his council…your Highness!" The girl curtsied, slightly awkward.

Queen Serenity needed to sit down. "You speak…as if you've seen this all unfold." She wished she could hold onto her poise and dignity and stop her own voice from trembling but the news were so tragic – lies or not. _The Alliance broken, the lives of Earthians and Lunarians alike forfeit…the prince dead. Her own precious daughter_ dead_!_

"I can't tell you anymore than this," gentleness hidden beneath the sound of a smile, "but please believe me when I say that I wouldn't have come all this way if I hadn't been sure of it. Please…trust me? I don't want to see anyone suffer anymore."

The woman moved forwards, shedding the thick shadows like water and Serenity felt her blood thunder in her ears.

_That hair…that silhouette…those jewels! It couldn't be…no, it couldn't! The Taboo…_

She gasped, collapsing on her floor powerless. "Who are you?"

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled wistfully. "If all goes right…only a dream."

* * *

This won second place in **sailormoonland **and I admit that I really liked the outcome of it myself. ^^;


End file.
